Inevitable
by DraculaN666
Summary: Trafalgar Law considera que ha cometido muchas estupideces en su vida. Estudiar medicina encabezaba ese largo listado de estupideces hasta el día que se topo con Eustass Kidd. [KidLaw]
1. Chapter 1

Sep, Dra regresa con otro fanfic. Un KidLaw, pareja de la cual he estado, ligeramente, obsesionada estos últimos meses. Culpo entera y completamente a _**Zhena Hik**_, ella me está llevando de nuevo al lado oscuro del fandom y eso no mola.

Pero en fin. Ayuda a que esté más activa (?)

Se supone que iba a ser un one shot, y la verdad yo no tengo naaaaada en contra de subir un jodido one shot de 10 mil palabras. Porque el asuntito se me fue de las manos a la mera hora :v jo y yo quería setso duro, como siempre, pero la cuestión esta vez no fue así. Nos aguantamos. Así que lo dividiré en dos partes. La segunda la subiré cuando se me dé la real gana, muahahahaha! -oh soy tan mala-

En fin.

**Disclaimer:** Jooooo últimamente digo mucho esto pero, los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, oh-gran-rey-de-nada que le encanta el puto relleno y los capítulos cortos por semana y llenar hojas hasta hacerlas inteligibles. Y así no soy yo, ni soy rica, damn...

Lo único que me pertenece es la trama sosa y las situaciones en las que los personajes han sido obligados amablemente -a base de torturas y malas palabras- a cooperar. Sí señor.

Y como todos mis fics de esta pareja y de One Piece la historia es para mi adorada Zhena Hik, a la que amo, a la que me ama y prefiere leer mis historias que leer. Gracias amor 3

**Advertencias:** OOC, así, en mayúsculas, subrayado en negritas y color rosa pastel. Así que si son amantes de las historias con personajes IC y esas cosas, largo, no me dan ganas de leer sus odiosos comentarios. Wuahahaha.

También malas palabras y eventual lemon. Como siempre, ¡que sorpresa!

* * *

**1**

Si se podía sacar algo totalmente en claro en las experiencias de su vida, es que estudiar medicina era malo para la salud. No estaba muy seguro de cómo un médico lograba mantenerse totalmente cuerdo hasta terminar la carrera y si realmente valía la pena el esfuerzo para salvar a un puñado de personas que, en otro momento, quizás le gustaría descuartizar.

Pero eran los pensamientos negativos que le agobiaban cada que tenía un mal día, lo cual ya era una constante en su vida. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos, el humor ácido enmascarando el mal humor.

Soltó un suspiro mientras seguía su camino a casa.

Trafalgar Law no estaba demasiado seguro de en qué punto de su vida decidió que estudiar medicina era una buena idea y, ahora, a mitad de carrera, ni siquiera era una opción desistir. Lo mejor que le quedaba era putear contra el mundo y dormir sus tres horas de sueño diarias.

O al menos ese habría sido un muy buen plan a seguir si ese enorme bulto frente a él no tuviera forma humana y algo muy dentro de sí –que se podría llamar juramento hipocrático… aunque él ni era médico todavía y tenía sueño por lo cual no se considera a sí mismo como una persona, no al menos que pase de medio día, haya tomado 15 litros de café y sienta que el universo está en paz consigo mismo de nuevo, cosa que no está pasando en ese momento- sienta la extraña obligación de… _ugh_… ayudar.

**2**

Trafalgar Law considera que ha cometido muchas estupideces en su vida. Estudiar medicina encabezaba ese largo listado de estupideces hasta el día que se topo con Eustass Kidd.

Aquel sospechoso bulto con forma humana en su camino había resultado ser el enorme cuerpo de un chico pelirrojo. Su gran altura no era precisamente lo que a Law le había llamado la atención, ni por asomo. Eran los múltiples golpes esparcidos por todo el cuerpo, como si alguien hubiera decidido convertir esa pálida piel en un conjunto de arte abstracto formado por coágulos de sangre de un llamativo purpura. Cuando pudo, de alguna milagrosa manera, llevar el cuerpo del chico hasta su casa –y pudo volver a respirar normalmente después del terrible esfuerzo- la nariz del pelirrojo aún goteaba sangre. Los nudillos los tenía casi despedazados, por lo cual supo que, al menos, fuera quien fuera quien le hizo eso, no había salido en mejores condiciones.

Law no era precisamente una persona considerada y humanitaria. La verdad a veces pensaba que había estudiado medicina por esa ligera sensación que le provocaba creerse Dios en la sala de operaciones. _"Yo decido quién vive y quién muere"_ tan simple como eso. Pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de ir dejando morir a todo aquel pobre diablo que se desmayara cerca de su casa. Así que se encontró a sí mismo limpiando cada herida que encontraba en su paso. En el rostro, el torso –muy bien formado, si nos permitimos echarle un _pequeño_ vistazo-, la piernas, los brazos, la espalda. Se preguntó si lo que se encontraba a la mitad de su cuerpo también se encontraba bien y, de alguna forma, deseo echar un vistazo, conteniéndose lo mejor que pudo.

—No eres un pervertido, Trafalgar —se dijo a si mismo intentando convencerse de ello. Y podría pensar en su pequeño historial de perversiones para llevarse la contraria en eso, pero la verdad entre la escuela, las prácticas, comer y dormir, no tenía más tiempo que para una paja ocasional, si bien le iba.

Suspiró frustrado. Eso de no dormir la verdad le afectaba un poco y agregándole el cuidar a un enorme chico que parece haber sido aplastado por una manada de toros, la verdad no mejoraba las cosas.

No supo ni cómo, pero se quedo dormido junto al chico, recargando su cabeza en la cama –la cual le quedaba casi justa al gran tamaño del pelirrojo, y eso que Law no era precisamente pequeño- en una posición algo incómoda y se quedó profundamente dormido.

**3**

A pesar de la posición, de la silla incómoda en la que estaba sentado y los constantes ruiditos que alguien dejaba salir, el moreno no había dormido mejor en _años_. Sí, años. Se sentía renovado y fresco para afrontar el día. Un día demasiado luminoso y con demasiadas aves despiertas canturreando por el mundo.

Entonces supo porqué. Era pasado de medio día y según su olvidado horario, él entraba a las siete de la mañana a la escuela. Por una vez en mucho tiempo había dormido más de tres horas y, la verdad, no se arrepentía de nada. Por un día nadie iba a morir.

O eso esperaba al menos.

—A la mierda —murmuró sin más conflictos.

Se estiró cual gatito, desentumiendo todos los músculos de su adolorido cuerpo y por fin cayó en cuenta de la segunda razón por la cual se había despertado. Unos constantes gemidos que salían del cuerpo a su lado. Gemidos que habían parado pues su dueño ahora le veía con total atención. Esos ojos, algo rasgados y que le daban una apariencia feroz en el rostro de aquel pelirrojo, sobre todo por su inusual color dorado, estaban totalmente clavados en su persona.

—¿Quién coño eres tú? —Fue lo primero que articuló el chico, intentando moverse pero fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

Law levanto una ceja, algo incrédulo. El grandulón tenía todas las intenciones de levantarse de la cama lo cual, como opinión profesional, al moreno le parecía algo imposible y por demás estúpido, viendo su condición actual.

—El que te arrastró hasta acá, te curó y salvó tu magullado trasero de ser un cadáver sin identificar en las calles —respondió tal cual, sin realmente tener un tono de reproche ni esperar nada a cambio.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Un "oh gracias, mi héroe de blanco corcel"?

Y como si algún ser divino intentara hacer la gracia, un blanco, peludo y juguetón gato se trepó a la cama, comenzando a maullar con insistencia.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —masculló el pelirrojo, admirando la ironía de su propio comentario.

El moreno se levantó sin hacer responder a los ácidos ataques del otro, tomado al gato en brazos.

—Hora del desayuno Beppo —y salió de la habitación.

**4**

A Law le dio tiempo de alimentar a Beppo, acariciarlo un rato, observar cómo el mismo felino se acicalaba su abundante pelaje, preparar el desayuno, comer su parte, leer el periódico de la mañana y, aún así, cuando regresó a su habitación, el chico no había ni podido sentarse de forma decente en la cama.

—Pareces acostumbrado a las palizas, pero creo que en esta ocasión si exageraron.

Entre todos los golpes y la sangre no le pasó desadvertido la enorme cantidad de cicatrices que surcaban esa pálida piel, como si cada día recibiera golpe tras golpe y por un segundo pensó en problemas familiares. No era su maldito problema pero, y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación de "No, la verdad no eres Dios y, aunque lo intentes, no podrías salvarlos a todos" que a veces le embargaba. Porque puede matarlos a todos, eso sin duda. Pero no salvarlos.

Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza al sentir esa penetrante mirada sobre él y el desayuno que aún tenía entre manos.

—No es tu problema —fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y dejó la comida frente al chico.

Lo observó comer en silencio.

**5**

Si Law hubiera sabido que tomarse un solo día libre haría esas maravillas en su humor y su salud, habría patentado el remedio hace meses. Aunque, claro, no todo podía ser perfecto en todo aquello. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo y adelantando un par de tareas que tenía pendiente, aunque con más calma y con Beppo ronroneando entre sus piernas como el gato gordo y consentido que era. Aun así, cada cierto tiempo los inútiles intentos del pelirrojo –el cual se negaba a decirle su nombre, aún cuando él ya le había dicho el suyo y el de su gato, aunque ese último no era realmente necesario- y él debía interrumpir sus actividades y regresar a la habitación, en la cual empujaba de nuevo al chico a la cama y le amenazaba con amarrarlo si no se estaba quieto.

—Si te quieres morir, muérete en otra parte cuando te puedas mover y evítame tener que levantar tu cadáver de mi recibidor —era lo que decía cada que iba a reprender al otro que, enfurruñado, volvía a acomodarse en la cama, puteando contra el moreno.

Cuando todo pareció volver a estar en calma, Law regresó a su sofá, donde anteriormente estaba cómodo y tranquilo tratando de seguir con sus deberes.

No supo en qué momento volvió a quedarse dormido. Su cuerpo de forma traicionera intentaba recuperar todas aquellas horas de sueño frustradas. Y él no era nadie para negarse a ese placer de dormir.

**6**

Eran quizás las nueve de la noche cuando el moreno volvió a despertarse, encontrándose con la penumbra de su casa. Sintió a Beppo removerse en su regazo y saltar al suelo cuando se puso de pie, intentado volver a sentir sus piernas.

—Beppo, creo que es tiempo de que te pongas a dieta —le susurró al animal que sólo maulló y se frotó entre sus piernas de forma mimosa.

La casa estaba totalmente tranquila y, aunque eso era algo realmente normal en él, por alguna extraña razón se le hizo extraño. Entonces recordó a su extraño inquilino, el cual en ningún momento le había llamado por si necesitaba algo.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron al encontrar su habitación vacía.

—Tch… ese idiota —dijo entre dientes—. Allá él si muere —intentó restarle importancia y seguir con su vida.

Al menos, nuevamente, ese era el plan.

**7**

Tuvo que pasar una semana para volvérselo a topar. Nuevamente en calidad de bulto cerca de su casa y por un momento Law se preguntó si no lo había hecho a propósito. Estaba igual o peor de magullado que la vez anterior. No dudaba que en esta ocasión si tuviera algún hueso roto o algo por el estilo.

Agradeció que ese día fuera sábado y su domingo estuviera felizmente desocupado –tomó su propio consejo de que un día a la semana de descanso no mataría a nadie o, si lo hacía, por lo menos no sería a él- y nuevamente, como el bultoso cuerpo del pelirrojo le permitió, lo llevó a cuestas hasta su departamento, donde una vez recuperado el aliento, lo colocó en la cama y comenzó a inspeccionar.

Superficialmente al menos nada parecía demasiado roto. Ni sus costillas, ni sus destrozados nudillos. Las heridas de su cuerpo eran más aparatosas que graves y con limpiarlas el asunto estaba arreglado. Law sospechaba que sus desvanecimientos se debían más al terrible cansancio que al dolor.

Era un chico admirable y aterrador y la verdad es que a Law le comenzaba a agradar un poquito.

Su despertar en esta ocasión fue menos brusco, lo que casi le confirmó al moreno que el pelirrojo había intentado llegar a su puerta antes de desvanecerse.

—Pensé que habías muerto en alguna esquina después de que escaparas el otro día.

Su única contestación fue un gruñido detrás de la cuchara con la que el chico estaba comiendo.

Law volvió a quedarse dormido en su sofá, con Beppo ronroneando entre sus piernas y muchos libros de medicina a su alrededor.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, pensando que se encontraría nuevamente con la soledad de su apartamento, se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al ver el magullado cuerpo del pelirrojo aún en la cama. Aunque bastante despierto.

—Yo nunca huyo —fue toda la explicación que dio el chico, encogiéndose de hombros y acariciando a Beppo, el cual olisqueaba las vendas de su cuerpo como si fueran algo realmente interesante.

De alguna forma Law tuvo que contener la sonrisilla que quería aparecer en sus labios. Su comentario no había sido una provocación ni un reto, pero la seriedad de la respuesta y la cara del muchacho le hacían comprender un poquito porque su cuerpo estaba tan magullado. Quizás nunca huía de un reto por su enorme orgullo o algo por el estilo y, aunque personalmente se le parecía una tontería, de alguna forma era algo admirable en él.

Nuevamente se negó a decirle su nombre y salió del departamento algo tambaleante.

**8**

La tercera vez que se lo topó cerca de su casa, Law casi sintió ganas de llorar mientras reía. Llorar porque en esa ocasión ya lo había dado por muerto después de dos semanas en las que no apareció moribundo cerca de ahí y reír porque en esta ocasión parecía bastante despierto y, aún así, era como si le estuviera esperando.

—¿Debería comenzar a cobrar mis servicios? —Preguntó con buen humor mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—No sé cómo siempre termino aquí —masculló el pelirrojo, dejándose guiar por Law.

Ese día por fin supo que su nombre era Eustass Kidd.

**9**

_Vale todo, dinero, peleas callejeras, mucho dinero, idiotas tramposos, más dinero involucrado._ Esa era la forma en que se ganaba la vida. Aunque, en realidad, a Law le parecía que Kidd lo hacía porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su vida. Dejó la universidad, sus padres lo corrieron de casa y no tenía demasiadas opciones.

—Conseguir trabajo teniendo la apariencia de un matón no es fácil —dijo con simpleza mientras comía la cena que Law había preparado.

Si había algo que se le daba fatal al moreno era la cocina. Realmente no estaba demasiado seguro cómo había sobrevivido hasta el momento. Seguro por su dieta de café y bolas de arroz, pero a Kidd siempre intentaba prepararle algo y éste nunca hacía comentarios despectivos o positivos al respecto. Comía todo y ya.

—Si no lo matan en una pelea seguro que lo termino matando yo —pensó con algo de humor mientras limpiaba la mesa.

Observó al pelirrojo, quien se encontraba en el sofá jugueteando con Beppo mientras su mirada se perdía en el techo. No estaba tan jodido como en las ocasiones pasadas y Law de verdad se preguntaba qué hacía ahí. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, agradecía un poco de compañía. Fuera de la escuela era alguien realmente solitario, aparte de Penguin y Shachi, con quienes mantenía mayor contacto dentro de la escuela, y Beppo, no tenía mucho contacto con otros seres vivos. Y aunque prefería echarle toda la culpa a sus estudios y su falta de tiempo, la verdad es que era él quien no se involucraba demasiado con las personas.

Kidd era un caso extraño y diferente y la verdad es que a Law le gustaba mucho su silenciosa compañía. También presentía que para el pelirrojo era igual.

**10**

La cuarta vez que se volvieron a ver, a Law casi le da un infarto en el proceso. No porque Kidd estuviera al borde de la muerte frente a su puerta o tuviera una herida realmente grave. Muy en el fondo, Law hubiera preferido alguna de esas opciones. Sabía manejar la sangre y los huesos rotos, no los sustos de muerte.

Todo comenzó desde que llegó frente a su puerta y _sintió_ que algo no iba del todo bien. Al meter la llave a la cerradura sintió una pequeña alarma activarse dentro de su cerebro pero cuando escuchó el ligero "click" del seguro al abrirse, no le tomó importancia.

El verdadero susto vino cuando encontró las luces de su casa encendidas, y la enorme figura de otra persona que definitivamente _no_ debería estar ahí.

—¿Eustass-ya? —Dijo al ver al pelirrojo sentado a la mesa, con la cena preparada y viendo la tele mientras Beppo correteaba tras un ratón de juguete que definitivamente él _no_ le había comprado.

—Ey —fue la natural respuesta del chico que ni se molestó en dejar de ver la tele para ver la expresión de desconcierto en la cara del moreno.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo debió sentir la insistente mirada de su anfitrión en su espalda, pues dirigió su vista hasta el estático moreno.

—Sí, forcé la cerradura ¿algún problema? —Dijo como si realmente no fuera un gran problema y regresó su atención a la tele.

Law se sintió algo ofendido por esa altanera actitud, pero dejó de lado esos sentimientos. La verdad es que no le sorprendía demasiado que a Kidd le diera por allanar moradas. Iba con su apariencia y todo.

—Pensé que siendo tú habrías entrado de una patada. No algo tan fino como forzar la cerradura —intentó bromear para alejar la tensión del ambiente y caminó curioso hasta la mesa, donde la cena le esperaba.

—Soy un rufián con clase —escuchó como respuesta y, aunque Kidd aún le daba la espalda para ver la tele, casi pudo ver su sonrisa.

**11**

Tuvo que haber una segunda vez de encontrar a Kidd dentro de su apartamento, con la cena servida, para que a Law le diera por darle una copia de su llave porque _"no hay dinero para estar reemplazando las cerraduras que malogras"_.

El pelirrojo le vio de forma un tanto escéptica, pero igualmente aceptó la llave.

Era una rutina que habían establecido sin palabras. Kidd aparecía los sábados por las noches, ya dentro del lugar y con la comida lista. Las magulladuras aparecían en menor medida aunque, en contadas veces, Kidd aparecía cualquier otro día, tirado frente a la puerta porque sus fuerza son le habían dado para lograr abrirla. Fue una de esas ocasiones en las que el moreno vio un corte bastante feo en su abdomen y tuvo el impulso de pedirle al pelirrojo que dejara de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Impulso que retuvo como pudo porque, realmente, ¿quién era él para pedirle al chico que dejara de hacer esas cosas? Nadie. Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro si eran amigos y, la verdad, no se conocían demasiado.

Cuando Kidd despertó, no hubo bromas ni comentarios ácidos al respecto porque Law sabía que si abría la boca, comenzarían una sarta de reproches que no tenían lugar entre ellos. Y conociendo a Kidd –o mejor dicho, con lo poco que sabía de él- estaba seguro que no aguantaría que se metiera en sus asuntos y quizás no volvería por ahí. Ni aunque las curaciones las hiciera gratis.

Soltó un suspiro cansado mientras estaba en la cocina tirando las gasas llenas de sangre y demás cosas que había utilizado.

—No deberías estar de pie Eustass-ya —dijo al escuchar el lento arrastrar de los pies del otro.

No obtuvo respuesta y cuando giró hacia la puerta, observó la silenciosa silueta del más alto.

Law estaba seguro que debería decir algo, lo que fuera, para matar la tensión del momento. Alguna burla, soltar una risilla despectiva que sólo obtuvieran como respuesta un bufido indiferente del pelirrojo. Pero sus ojos no podían apartarse de las vendas que él mismo había colocado minutos atrás en el maltrecho cuerpo de Kidd, así como tampoco podía evitar tener un sinfín de pensamientos sobre que llegaría el día en que no sabría más del pelirrojo porque las cosas se habían salido de control y, así, como si fuera una epifanía, supo porqué no le gustaba estar demasiado involucrado con las personas. No importa si era antes o después, la gente siempre se iba. Era una realidad con la que tenía que vivir. La gente importante en su vida terminaba por desaparecer, llegado a un punto en el que no quería verse inmiscuido con los demás para no tener que tener esa sensación de vacío. Entonces llega un revoltoso pelirrojo amante de las paleas callejeras a tambalear su mundo y Law no se siente demasiado preparado para dejarlo entrar totalmente pero, al mismo tiempo, ya no se ve capaz de dejarlo ir.

Si Kidd notó o no que había algo diferente con Law, su actitud, sus comentarios o lo que fuera, no dijo nada al respecto. Ese día estuvieron sumidos en un pesado silencio que duró hasta el día siguiente que el moreno se fue a la escuela y Kidd volvió a desaparecer cuando regresó a su departamento.

No sabía si sentir alivio o regresar a su mala costumbre de la niñez de comerse las uñas por la desesperación.

**12**

En realidad Law hace mucho tiempo que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había visto a Kidd, pero había ocasiones que recordaba a la perfección por uno u otro motivo.

Una de esas ocasiones, sin duda, era cuando lo vio en su facultad.

Era época de exámenes finales y de pronto el mundo parecía un horrible hoyo negro que poco a poco lo iba a consumir hasta no dejar ni rastro de su alma porque, coño, al parecer cada profesor creía que sólo cursaba su materia durante el semestre y la carga era tal que si Law no ha matado a nadie aún, es porque no le quedan fuerzas ni para eso. Sus amigos, por supuesto, no se encontraban en una mejor situación. Especialmente aquel día en el que Penguin –un chico castaño y que por lo general cubría su cabello y parte de su rostro con una gorra azul- estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó Law más por la ansiedad que le provocaba verlo en ese estado que por verdadero interés.

—Olvidó una de sus libretas en casa de su novio y éste no le responde —fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Shachi, quien intentaba por todos los medios ignorar los lloriqueos de su novio.

Los dos continuaron concentrados en sus propias libretas y montañas de libros que habían sacado de la biblioteca.

—¡KILLER! —Fue el grito que rompió su pequeña burbuja de estudios, proviniendo de un frenético castaño que le berreaba a su celular—. ¡Nunca respondes cuando te necesito! ¿Qué coño…? —Y siguió y siguió y sus amigos se preguntaron si no iba a olvidar pedirle su libreta entre tanto reproche.

Diez minutos fue el lapso de tiempo que a Penguin le tomó su llamada, para después caminar hasta la mesa donde los otros dos se encontraban concentrados en sus estudios.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Preguntó Shachi, levantando un poco las gafas de sol que utilizaba casi siempre, hojeando un par de libros como si en realidad no le interesara la respuesta. Law se preguntaba si realmente era cómodo leer con esas cosas puestas.

—Que entró a trabajar un chico nuevo en el negocio de Franky y estaba ocupado. Llegará en veinte minutos, lo que me deja una hora para leer y rezarle a Buda para aprobar el puñetero examen.

Sus amigos, apiadándose un poco de él –o quizás sólo queriendo un poco de silencio- le tendieron un par de libros subrayados de los temas que verían.

Killer en realidad llegó en quince minutos –Law y Shachi sospechaban que el "no" y "sexo" en alguna de las oraciones que despotricó el castaño en su contra tenían mucho que ver en ello- y le tendió la libreta a su novio, quien la recibió como si fuera el Santo Grial o algo por el estilo.

El moreno regresó a lo suyo. El tiempo corría y seguramente Killer y Penguin aprovecharían los cinco minutos de sobra que tenían para ponerse de melosos.

Una enorme sombra le impidió cumplir su cometido.

—Así que aquí estudias —escuchó una familiar voz cerca de él y casi juraría que eso que tronó era su cuello por el movimiento brusco de alzar el rostro y ver algo incrédulo al pelirrojo frente a él.

Observó a Shachi quien, frente a él, era una masa temblorosa y pelirroja que por todos los medios intentaba ocultarse dentro de su pequeño y ridículo gorrito verde. Junto con Killer estaba Kidd y dos sujetos más, un chico de rastas azules y marcas extrañas por el cuerpo, de mirada algo perdida y otro hombre alto y de cabello negro con capucha que observaba todo muy curioso. Los cuatro eran de un porte algo temible y, de por si Shachi se ponía nervioso con la sola presencia de Killer, no dudaba que la de los otros lo tuvieran al borde del paro cardíaco.

—Eustass-ya —masculló a modo de saludo y porque aún no salía de su impresión—. Que inesperada… sorpresa.

—Ya ves —se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo—. Nos vemos luego —se despidió al ver que Killer y los otros comenzaban a alejarse.

_¿Cuándo?_ Estuvo tentado a preguntar, pero sólo inclinó la cabeza y vio cómo las cuatro siluetas se alejaban poco a poco.

—¿Conoces a Kidd? —Preguntó Penguin a su lado—. Killer dijo que es el nuevo chico que entró. La verdad es que su imagen va muy bien con la suya y la de Heat y Wire. Si forman una banda y comienzan a pelear en las calles no me sorprendería nada.

—Nos hemos visto un par de veces —respondió obviando la última parte del comentario, no queriendo pensar demasiado en ello.

—No imagino por qué tendrías que toparte con un tipo tan escalofriante —masculló Shachi después de recuperar un poco el color del rostro.

Law prefirió no hacer ningún comentario más y los tres se enfocaron en sus apuntes y en lo tediosa que serían esas últimas semanas de clases.

**13**

El sábado de esa misma semana Law caminaba de regreso a su casa hastiado del mundo en general. Ni siquiera la perspectiva de que el día siguiente era su día libre le mejoraba el humor. Estaba harto de tantos exámenes, prácticas, gente idiota y enferma y gente simplemente idiota fingiendo estar enferma.

Lo último que esperaba al entrar a su departamento, aparte de ser recibido por el maullido hambriento de Beppo, era ver a Kidd cómodamente dormido en su sofá como si esa fuera su casa. Law se tragó su coraje y las ganas de despotricar contra el mundo porque, y nunca lo diría en voz alta, el simple hecho de ver a Kidd, en una pieza y sin marcas de golpe por ningún lado felizmente dormido en su sala le relajaba totalmente.

Así que en vista que el chico se había quedado dormido antes de preparar la cena, decidió no torturarlo y mejor pedir algo ya hecho.

Fue el llamado del repartidor de pizza lo que despertó al pelirrojo –o quizás su gato masticando los dedos de sus pies- que se estiró cuan largo era en el sofá y luego le dedicó al moreno una mirada perezosa.

—Pizza, mi favorita —dijo con voz algo pastosa por el sueño.

Los dos comieron con bastantes ganas. Law porque tenía mucho sin comer pizza y Kidd parecía verdaderamente hambriento.

—¿Hoy no debo curar ninguna de tus heridas? —Cuestionó una vez que recogieron y limpiaron todo y se dedicaban a hacer zapping en la televisión.

Kidd se removió inquieto en su lugar, detrás de Law. Ninguno de los dos supo cómo terminaron en el mismo sofá –no lo suficientemente largo para ninguno de sus larguiruchos cuerpos- con el pelirrojo recostado en uno de los costados y el moreno dándole la espalda y recostado entre sus piernas.

En ningún momento les pareció raro o incómodo. En realidad las cosas fluían con una naturalidad casi espeluznante que ninguno de los dos se molestaba en analizar.

—Conseguí un empleo —aunque eso realmente no parecía ser la respuesta a la pregunta de Law, la verdad es que era la que había estado esperando sin ser consciente.

**14**

La cosa de pasar del punto A al punto C sin que haya un punto B de por medio generalmente es un fallo de cálculo. O, en su caso, que los dos comenzaron a aceptar eso que pasaba entre ellos de forma natural. Porque un día, muchos meses atrás, son simplemente dos desconocidos que el destino, Alá, Ra, Buda, Dios, Satán, los dioses egipcios, los Pokémon legendarios o cualquier otra deidad ficticia –o en la que ellos no creían- decidió cruzar sus caminos y a los meses son algo así como… en realidad Law se ha quebrado la cabeza constantemente tratando de pensar _qué_ son. El salto al punto C fue que básicamente Kidd decidió que eso de ir y venir de su propia casa era demasiado tiempo perdido por lo que, un día que Law llegó, encontró que su cama individual había sido sustituida por una casi el triple de grande que abarcaba con comodidad el enorme cuerpo del pelirrojo y el suyo propio –y hasta a Beppo- sin problema alguno.

Y que él no hiciera un escándalo al respecto de eso, era otro punto a tratar, pero realmente no le importó porque significaba Kidd las veinticuatro horas del día –o por lo menos unas seis horas, las demás eran para la escuela y las prácticas- y eso estaba bien. Muy bien.

Más que bien en realidad. Porque después de esa noche en la que no supo cómo terminaron los dos acurrucados en un sofá, no pasó demasiado tiempo para que llegara el primer beso entre los dos. Fue un par de días después cuando Kidd no se pudo quedar a dormir por vete-tú-a-saber-qué-razón. Law no iba a admitir que se sentía algo decepcionado porque el pelirrojo tenía dos días durmiendo en su casa –en su cama- y de pronto un día sin él era demasiado tiempo. ¿Cómo llegó a pasar semanas sin él? _Oh esta vida tan misteriosa_. Y obviamente tampoco iba a admitir que la mueca en su cara casi se asemejaba a un puchero. _No señor, claro que no_.

Kidd soltó una risilla burlona tan característica de él –como si fuera un gánster, si alguien le preguntaba- y se acercó hasta el moreno para darle unas palmadas en la cabeza.

—Mañana vuelvo Law —masculló aun entre risillas y cuando el moreno pensó que dejaría de golpetearle la cabeza, la gran mano del pelirrojo se deslizo por su cara y acarició sus labios lentamente.

Fue sólo una caricia superficial que pronto se vio sustituida por un par de labios que exigentes comenzaron a moverse sobre los suyos.

La emoción, la excitación, la sorpresa, el intoxicante sabor, todo eso fue un cúmulo tan poderoso que el moreno tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza a la ropa de Kidd. Era un beso que, para gusto de ambos, había tardado demasiado en llevarse a cabo. Aun así no le tomaron importancia porque de momento lo único que querían era sentir más. Más de esa lengua intrusa en la cavidad contraria, serpenteando hasta encontrar a su contraria y comenzar a rozarse de forma húmeda y lenta. Los dientes de Kidd arañaban suavemente los labios del moreno, saboreando, chupando un poco y volviendo a hundir su lengua hasta robar el último aliento que esa garganta pudiera ofrecerle. Y aunque Law no quería quedarse atrás, la verdad es que sólo tenía ganas de disfrutar, de sentir hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo ese beso que se sentía como el primero en su vida y, realmente, no era justo que Kidd le hiciera sentir de esa manera tan estúpida y dependiente.

El beso terminó más rápido de lo que les hubiera gustado. Sus pechos subían y bajaban agitados por lo intenso del momento.

—Hasta mañana, Eustass-ya —dijo Law más que nada para recordarse que el pelirrojo debía irse y él no debía jalarlo hasta la habitación y no dejarlo salir en días.

Kidd salió con una pequeña sonrisilla en los labios.

**15**

Aunque al principio pensaron que no era importante saber del otro, una vez que Kidd decidió invadir el espacio personal del moreno, se vieron en la situación de intimar de alguna forma –aunque aún no como les gustaría-. No es como si alguno de ellos lo hubiera propuesto o decidieran, por mutuo acuerdo "abrir sus corazones". Las cosas simplemente se dieron porque ya vivían juntos, estaban algo tomados, las fechas decembrinas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y algo muy dentro de ellos quemaba por saber.

Law no es que tuviera una vida especialmente dramática. Un día decidió que quería estudiar medicina y su padre apoyó esa decisión pagando todos los gastos. Y aunque bien pudo quedarse en casa y tener menos preocupaciones, vivir con su padre y su nueva pareja no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—Doflamingo ya era lo suficientemente tétrico por sí solo pero… juntarse con Crocodile ha sido una decisión extraña y era mejor no verme envuelto —dijo entre sorbos de cerveza.

—¿No te agradaba Crocodile? —Interrogó Kidd con una ceja alzada.

—Tiene un buen sentido del humor –negro- y compartimos ese amor-odio por Doflamingo pero… era raro. A veces –muy a veces- voy de visita —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Tuvieron que pasar muchas más cervezas para que Kidd comenzara a hablar con más soltura.

Otra de sus dudas fue resuelta cuando le comentó que tenía veintiún años –tres menos que él- y que, al principio, su vida no había sido tan mala. No era nada del otro mundo saber que sus padres se la vivían peleando. Día tras día, pelea tras pelea. Era algo a lo que estaba totalmente acostumbrado. Tanto así que él mismo solía meterse en peleas constantes en la escuela. Las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control cuando terminó, de alguna forma, en las peleas callejeras ganando dinero. Al principio no era tan difícil hasta que la gente comenzó a ponerse exigente y a meter más cosas en las peleas. Tubos, sillas, botellas, bates de madera y cosas por el estilo. El punto era ver más sangre y las heridas comenzaron a ser demasiado notorias. Terminaron por correrle de la escuela por quedarse dormido, su actitud agresiva y todo en general. Sus padres decidieron desentenderse de él porque, la verdad, desde un principio tampoco parecían muy interesados.

Vagó durante un tiempo hasta que con el dinero que tenía guardado rentó un pequeño lugar al que sólo iba a dormir después de cada pelea. Cómo llegó a la vida de Law aún era un misterio para ambos.

Algo más que sorprendió mucho al moreno que el otro admitiera es que sintió su angustia al ver el corte que le ocasionaron con una de las botellas de la última pelea que tuvo. El propio Kidd se sintió terrible, como si pudiera verse a través de los ojos del moreno y, por algún estúpido impulso, al día siguiente buscó un trabajo.

No supo si fue suerte o el destino nuevamente, pero dio con un pequeño taller de mecánica y como siempre había sido bueno con las manos, probó suerte.

Y se arrepintió en ese mismo momento. El dueño era un tipo extravagante de cabello azul que le gustaba ir en tanga a todas partes diciendo lo _"suuuuuuuper_" que era la vida. Si no corrió a la primera oportunidad que tuvo fue porque Franky, el dueño, le aceptó de inmediato. Pensó en alguna especie de trampa –sin experiencia, con su apariencia, con lo loco que estaba el hombre- pero entendió a la perfección cuando conoció a sus nuevos compañeros. Un puñado de desadaptados con cara de mafiosos de mala muerte. Y a Kidd le encantó.

La noche continuó entre más cervezas y anécdotas, como si intentaran llenar esos espacios en blanco que había entre los dos desde que se conocieron. Era como si llenaran ese punto B que se saltaron y a Law le gustaba la falta de convencionalismo en su curiosa relación. Por primera vez en años se sentía tranquilo y a gusto con una persona. El miedo de si iba o venia ya no le atormentaba porque las cosas con Kidd eran naturales, como si sus resonancias estuvieran en la misma frecuencia, pulso a pulso.

Casi podía escuchar el _"bump-bump"_ de sus corazones como uno solo.

Y segundos después pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría darse de topes en la pared por pensar en semejantes cursilerías.

* * *

Y bueno, eso es todo por el momento, nos veremos en otra oportunidad :B

Soy malísima con los títulos, deberíamos aprender a vivir con ello...

Quejas, dudas, comentarios, amor, chocolates, dinero, odio, todo es bienvenido siempre en un review ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Y esta es la segunda parte. Fin. No hay más, se acabó, já (?)

La verdad se me había olvidado totalmente subir esto a ffnet :v como aquí no comentan ni a golpes a parte de sólo poner follow o favorito que a veces creo que no vale la pena, pero por esas dos lindas personitas que dejaron su comentario, la última parte 3

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje de OP es de mi propiedad, de lo contrario, sería un genere de yaoi penado por la ley. Agradezcan a sus dioses que no soy ni japonesa ni sé dibujar :v

Fic dedicado a mi musa Zhena Hik.

* * *

**16**

Aunque sólo tenía unas pocas semanas para ello, las vacaciones eran la época favorita del año de Law. Eso sólo significaba dormir, dormir, dormir y dormir hasta que dejara de sentir el cuerpo de tanto estar acostado. Y era algo que parecía compartir un poco con el pelirrojo porque cuando los dos tenían el mismo día libre, se la pasaban durmiendo hasta que el hambre les ganaba. Al principio dormir con Kidd fue algo incómodo porque éste tenía por costumbre abrazar lo que tuviera enfrente y Law generalmente era ese algo. La diferencia de tamaños entre los dos cuerpos se hacía más notoria cuando Law desaparecía entre los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo y terminaba enterrado en kilos de músculos que la mayor parte del tiempo no le dejaban respirar con normalidad. Pero era un calor tan reconfortante el que le rodeaba que en realidad sentía que el aire estaba sobrevalorado y se acurrucaba más entre esos brazos para poder dormir con tranquilidad.

Navidad y año nuevo estaban casi a la vuelta de la esquina aunque los dos parecían bastante tranquilos al respecto. El moreno sabía que Kidd no haría nada especial por navidad y en año nuevo ya tenía planes para salir a beber con Killer y su grupito de matones, al que seguramente se vería incluido Penguin, quien jalaría a Shachi con él entonces Law tenía el presentimiento que también debería ir para evitar que su pequeño amigo pelirrojo terminara con un ataque de ansiedad entre tantas cars de asesinos en serie. No entendía porque Shachi era tan nervioso con la gente nueva, pero tampoco era tan mal amigo como para ignorarlo. Conociendo a Penguin y Killer seguramente huirían a la primera oportunidad para follar como los conejos que a veces pensaban ser.

Entonces sólo quedaba el tema de la Navidad. A Law realmente no le importaba. Gracias al cielo Doflamingo había decidido que esas eran fechas maravillosas para hacer un viaje y sólo había mandado un mensaje de despedida. Había sido Crocodile quien le había llamado para invitarle y que no estuviera solo en esas fechas.

Por una vez en muchos años no fue una mentira que no estaría solo en esas fechas y les deseo unas buenas vacaciones.

Realmente duró un buen rato pensando sobre qué hacer durante ese día y estuvo muy tentado en hablar sobre el tema con Kidd pero, pensando mejor en ello, si el pelirrojo tenía el descaro de hacer las cosas sin consultarle primero, esta vez sería Law quien se impondría sobre el pelirrojo.

Así que el día que Kidd regresó el día veinticuatro de hacer unas compras, encontró unos sencillos adornos por toda la casa. Guirnaldas, pequeñas luces de colores y un árbol en miniatura decorado para la ocasión sobre la mesita al lado del sofá. Era poco pero a Law le pareció aceptable y supo que a Kidd también por la sonrisilla tonta en sus labios.

—Mira lo que hay sobre ti, Eustass-ya —señaló Law la pequeña ramita sobre los rojos cabellos del chico.

Kidd posiblemente iba a reprochar al respecto y lo absurdo que era la traducción del muérdago, pero unos labios sobre los suyos callaron cualquier palabra y se concentró en responder al beso lo mejor que pudo.

En realidad, aparte de dormir juntos, después de aquel primer beso no habían tenido mayor contacto. Law no lo buscaba –aunque realmente lo añoraba- y Kidd tampoco hacía algo al respecto. El moreno porque no quería presionar demasiado la situación. Todo era demasiado nuevo para él y tampoco es que le molestara el ritmo de las cosas. El pelirrojo en realidad porque no estaba muy seguro de si Law se había dejado llevar la última vez o si era una aceptación de su parte y como a ninguno le había dado por preguntar, las cosas simplemente parecieron congelarse, hasta el momento que Law decidió que ya era suficiente y que, al menos, podía tomar eso como regalo de navidad.

El beso se extendió por largos minutos, con el mayor firmemente abrazado al cuello de Kidd, dejando su boca ser invadida por una lengua intrusa que parecía querer conocer hasta el más oculto lugar de su boca.

Se separaron algo agitados y con pequeñas sonrisas en sus labios.

—Por favor dime que no cocinaste tu —fue el primer comentario del menor al ver la cena lista y puesta en la mesa.

—No he visto que te quejaras antes —bufó Law algo ofendido—. Pero no, lo mandé a hacer.

—Puedo comer casi de todo, pero no le exijas demasiado a mi estómago Trafalgar —se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba asiento.

Y aunque sólo fueron ellos dos y un gato rechoncho que maullaba lastimeramente por comida, como si no hubiera comido ya antes, y varias veces, fue la mejor navidad que los dos podrían hacer recordado, entre platicas tontas, villancicos odiosos y las lágrimas de risa de Kidd al ver el traje de Santa Claus que Law había comprado para Beppo.

—La ropa para mascotas debería considerarse tortura animal —fue capaz de decir Kidd una vez recuperado del ataque de risa.

—La verdad sí, pero se ve bien con sombrero.

Ajeno a todo, Beppo maulló mientras era acariciado lentamente, disfrutando al igual que sus dueños de una agradable y cálida noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Law experimento por primera vez la emoción de recibir un regalo y la expectativa que eso generaba. Aunque de niño Doflamingo le había dado bastantes obsequios, no se podría decir que fueron navidades en condición cuando sabía el contenido de cada caja porque él había ido con su padre a comprarlos.

Kidd tendió la pequeña caja envuelta en papel negro con un llamativo moño rojo.

—Muy navideño, Eustass-ya —comentó jocoso después de tomarlo.

—¿Lo querías con papel verde y rojo, con un moño blanco y oliendo a galletas de jengibre? —Masculló molesto el menor mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

A Law le pareció realmente divertida su reacción, pero rápidamente recordó que él también tenía algo para ese revoltoso pelirrojo.

—Feliz navidad, Kidd —dijo mientras también le tendía una pequeña cajita y algo en los ojos del mencionado tembló al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca del moreno.

Abrieron los regalos en silencio, bastante apenados por sus propias expresiones pero sin poder esconder la emoción y felicidad que sentían en esos momentos.

Law le había mandado hacer un anillo de plata. Al pelirrojo realmente parecía gustarle mucho los accesorios estrafalarios y le pareció un buen detalle. Tenía "Eustass Kidd" grabado por la parte interior con su propia caligrafía –típica de un doctor, así que apenas podía entenderse-. Kidd se lo colocó con más emoción de la que le hubiera gustado, pero orgulloso de ver su nuevo anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Por su parte, Kidd le había comprado un collar al moreno, con un dije que el mismo había confeccionado con ayuda de Franky. Era una nodachi –espada larga- que podía ser envainada o desenvainada de su funda color negro. El pequeño dije estaba realmente afilado y brillaba con pulcritud a la luz. Realmente fue un regalo original y agradable teniendo en cuenta el gusto de Law por ese tipo de espadas –tenía una como decoración sobre el mueble de la televisión- y pudo ver como a lo largo de la espada se leía "Trafalgar Law" hizo el detalle aún más agradable.

—Es la letra de Killer, la mía es realmente horrible —se encogió de hombros como si realmente no le importara.

Por segunda vez, fue Law quien se lanzó a los labios de Kidd.

**17**

Law se preguntó si no estaría tomándose las cosas con demasiada calma. Aunque besarse ya era algo regular entre los dos, no habían ido más allá. Ni siquiera tocarse entre los dos o descubrir más caminos con sus manos. Simplemente se besaban hasta desfallecer y después se dormían o continuaban con sus vidas como si nada y, como el buen hombre que era, eso realmente comenzaba a ser algo desesperante.

Durante la reunión de fin de año realmente se sintió algo envidioso al ver cómo Killer y Penguin se perdían en el primer oscuro rincón que se cruzara por su camino después de las últimas campanadas del año. Había mucho alcohol y mucha gente toqueteándose por todas partes y la verdad es que a él le hubiera gustado que le toquetearan bastante. Pero se quedó fielmente al lado de Kidd y Shachi, como si su deber fuera estar con ellos hasta que éste último se perdió de vista con uno de los amigos de Killer y fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Kidd pareció sentir su frustración porque, pasados unos minutos, los dos salieron de la fiesta rumbo a su casa. El aire no le hizo mucho bien después de tanto alcohol pero era bueno sentir de nuevo la tranquilidad de la noche sin música ensordecedora y cientos de personas pululando a centímetros de uno.

Los dos iban cómodamente en silencio, tambaleándose un poco y disfrutando de la fría noche.

Fue hasta al llegar al departamento donde Law por fin reaccionó y empujo como pudo el cuerpo de Kidd hasta la pared más cercana y comenzó a devorar sus labios. Y las cosas iban bien, muy bien por el camino correcto cuando las manos del pelirrojo se colaron dentro de su playera y palparon su ardiente piel a pesar del frío de la noche.

Llegaron a tropezones hasta la cama donde cayeron juntos y bien revueltos, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo contrario. Pero cuando Law bajó sus manos –que estaban muy entretenidas despeinando los rojos cabellos del chico- intentando colarse dentro de la ropa del menor, éste detuvo todo movimiento y con un escueto "Buenas noches" se dio la vuelta para quedarse dormido inmediatamente.

Law ni siquiera había sentido ese nivel de frustración en sus exámenes finales.

**18**

Desde la perspectiva de Kidd, su vida no había sido un verdadero drama. Había sido dura, eso no lo iba a negar. A veces aún pensaba que hacer el mínimo esfuerzo en las cosas era una gran pérdida de tiempo. Las peleas más que una forma de ganar dinero, era una manera de desahogar todas las frustraciones. Sentir sus huesos crujir al impactarse en el cuerpo contrario. La sangre escurriendo por sus nudillos y por cada herida supurante. Canalizar cada grito frustrado en cada uno de sus golpes era la solución que había encontrado a su situación, por eso vivir de ello no le pareció tan mala idea.

Entonces conoció a Trafalgar Law.

Decir que sus vidas eran mundos opuestos la verdad se quedaba un poco corto. Se notaba que el moreno era de dinero ya que, aunque no tuviera muchos lujos, vivía holgadamente sin trabajar, completamente enfocado en sus estudios.

Pero ellos, como personas, la verdad es que eran bastante parecidos. Y a pesar de ser tan parecidos, también parecían complementarse a la perfección. Había algo tan natural al estar juntos que Kidd comenzó a dejarse llevar por la corriente, arrastrado por esos sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca espero sentir, pero no le molestaban para nada.

La primera vez que vio al moreno no fue en su mejor condición y, la verdad, las siguientes tampoco lo fueron. Varias veces intentó alejarse de Law, intentar no seguir yendo más a su departamento y disfrutar del calor que él y su obeso gato le brindaban. Sin embargo el único otro lugar que le quedaba por ir era al lugar de peleas, donde terminaba hecho mierda en algunas ocasiones –aunque siempre como un feliz vencedor- y su cuerpo en automático caminaba hasta encontrarse con Law y sumirse en el sopor de la inconsciencia sabiendo que el mayor estaba ahí y no pasaría nada malo.

No tuvo más remedio que darse por vencido y aceptar que hiciera lo que hiciera, ya no podía alejarse más de Law. Le desesperaba no saber qué hacía cuando no se veían, si siempre tendría esas ojeras bajo sus ojos o si nuevamente sólo había comido en todo el día tres bolas de arroz y unos veinte litros de café.

Fue en su última pelea donde supo que ya no daba más con eso. Habían permitido el uso de arma blanca y no es que Kidd temiera por su vida, eso era realmente lo de menos. Pero pensar en que no se podría controlar y terminaría por hacer pedazos a alguien sin remordimiento alguno era una parte de él que le tenía aterrador.

La cosa fue a peor cuando vio la mirada aterrada de Law. La lucha interna que tuvo que librar para no decir nada al respecto se manifestó como un silencio tenso e incómodo. Porque Law no parecía asustado de Kidd o algo por el estilo, parecía asustado porque esa herida, junto con todas las otras, eran marcas de la vida que vivía el pelirrojo y lo que eso conllevaba. Y entonces, quizás, Kidd no volvería, po razón, sin que Law pudiera hacer algo para evitarlos y es sólo pensamiento parecía aterrador.

¿Qué sería del moreno sin Kidd en su vida? ¿La misma monotonía de antes hasta que llegara alguien que pudiera quedarse por siempre y seguir sin más?

_No_.

No, mierda, _no_.

Fue por eso que Kidd buscó un trabajo y comenzó a limpiar un poco su vida.

**19**

Acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida que le era completamente ajeno la verdad no fue difícil. Tenía un trabajo que le gustaba, con compañeros que le agradaban de verdad. Supuso que eso de todos tener un pasado un tanto turbio –hasta el jefe- y nadie dijera nada al respecto ayudaba mucho. A pesar de sus apariencias y risas de asesinos en serio, todos eran muy agradables y amables.

Invadir el departamento de Law vino muy poco después. Vivía ahí la mayor parte de la semana y tener dos lugares era un gasto innecesario. Y, aunque el mayor tenía otra habitación casi vacía, se deshizo de la cama del moreno y llevó la suya –muchísimo más grande- y comenzaron a dormir juntos. Aunque no de la manera que le hubiera gustado desde la primera vez que se permitió admirar con detenimiento al moreno.

Había besado a Law en una ocasión y la verdad es que cada que veía sus labios se moría por perderse en ellos como si fueran el bálsamo contra todos sus dolores. Pero le era difícil leer a una persona como Law, que siempre vivía escudado tras una sonrisa falsa y comentarios ácidos que aligeraban la tensión

Pero, una vez más y como ya se iba acostumbrando, las cosas con Law se daban solas y de forma natural, como si el tiempo decidiera cómo, dónde y cuándo se tenían que dar las cosas entre ellos. A como estaba la relación después de navidad realmente creía que las cosas iban muy en serio aunque no lo habían puesto un nombre adecuado a todo ello ni habían llegado más lejos que un par de caricias y besos.

También sabía que Law, más que enojado, estaba decepcionado de que lo hubiera alejado de sí cuando parecía que las cosas tomaban buen rumbo.

El problema no era que Kidd no quisiera tener sexo con Law. Claro que quería. Sería un estúpido sino lo quisiera.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de darle muchas vueltas a cientos de cosas. Law sabía de su magullado cuerpo, de las cicatrices que lo cruzaban o al menos se hizo alguna idea cuando le curó. Pero días después de la última vez que tuvo una pelea, Kidd se vio detenidamente al espejo. Ahí, donde antes veía marcas de sus victorias. De todas las veces que intentaron vencerlo pero fallaron, solamente vio pruebas de lo patética que había sido su vida a lo largo de esos años. De pronto fue más bien asco lo que sintió de su persona al recordar lo mucho que disfrutaba pensando en destrozar a cualquier imbécil que le pusieran en frente por un par de billetes. Sintió tanta pena ajena, dolor, asco, amargura que pensó que ni siquiera quería volver a darle la cara al moreno. ¿Qué pensaría éste al verle mejor, sin tanta sangre y moretones? ¿Ver su piel marcada para siempre por tanta vergüenza?

No podía evitar aunque quisiera esos pensamientos cada que alguno de los dos intentaba ir más allá. Pensó que quizás el alcohol que había tomado el fin de año ayudaría pero ni así fue capaz de evitar alejar el cuerpo del moreno.

Moreno que, por supuesto, no intentaba para nada esconder su frustración y enfado y Kidd ya se sentía lo bastante miserable como para agregarle a eso la cara de miseria de Law. No iba a tolerar, tampoco, la situación que se dio después: Law evitando besarle. Repelía su toque y el mayor contacto que tenían era dormir espalda con espalda en la cama. A ese ritmo no dudaba que el moreno conseguiría otra cama y se mudaría al cuarto de al lado.

—¿Has intentado hablar con él? —Le dijo Killer, quien había comenzado a autoproclamarse su mejor amigo, una tarde en la que Law salió con Penguin y Shachi.

—No —respondió acariciando de forma distraída a Beppo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No es mejor hablarlo con él a que se dé una idea equivocada?

—No quiero que le parezca algo estúpido y se ría.

—Kidd, ni siquiera yo me estoy riendo de que parezcas una colegiala enamorada y con complejos de peso, así que dudo que Law se vaya a reír. Lo que posiblemente hará es desvestirte y follar. Tan simple como eso.

Y aunque estaba seguro de que ese sería el resultado, seguía sin estar demasiado confiado en ello.

**20**

Kidd aprecia mucho sus nuevas amistades. Killer es bueno escuchando y dando consejos. Heat y Wire son algo serios pero una vez en confianza son bastante atolondrados y divertidos. Hasta aprecia un poco al idiota de Bartolomeo, un tipo de malas pulgas que, aunque se quiere hacer el rudo, tiene un corazón dentro del cuerpo. En alguna parte.

Y de verdad aprecia mucho a Killer y todo con sus ganas de ayudar, pero que se le fuera la lengua con su novio sobre su plática y este "accidentalmente" le mencionara algo a Law es algo por lo cual definitivamente el rubio se ganó una buena paliza, a riesgo de que Franky lo sancionara porque pelear con los amigos no es "suuuper" o algo así.

Sin embargo esos son temas a parte cuando tiene a un muy cabreado Trafalgar Law acorralándole en su habitación.

No es que Kidd no pueda hacer algo contra alguien del porte de Law, sobre todo siendo éste un flacucho. Pero el hombre sabe usar bien un bisturí y tiene acceso a medicamentos de los fuertes y, en definitiva, Eustass no es TAN idiota. Así que se limita a escuchar.

—¿Y bien? —Interroga el moreno, con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados y realmente Kidd no debería andar tentando su suerte, pero es algo imprudente y se pone a la defensiva con facilidad.

—¿Y bien qué? —Es su inteligente respuesta, de la cual se arrepiente casi al instante que los ojos de Law se entrecierran más y la mueca de su rostro se frunce otro poco.

—¿Vas a evitar el tema por siempre? —Masculla molesto—. Se supone que con quien tienes algo es conmigo —continua antes de que el pelirrojo sea capaz de procesar una respuesta—. Oh, no, disculpa, quién sabe si realmente tenemos algo. Te salvo el culo varias veces, después decides allanar mi casa, decides vivir en ella sin siquiera preguntar y yo como buen estúpido accedo porque, bueno, nos tenemos confianza, pero va a ser que no imbécil, que yo tengo que ser el último que se entera de cada maldito detalle y ¿sabes qué? A la mierda —y sale de la habitación dejando a un impresionado pelirrojo que sólo reacciona cuando el portazo de la entrada principal retumba por todo el departamento.

Su cuerpo como siempre es más rápido que su cabeza y cuando se quiere dar cuenta está en la esquina de la calle, atrapando por el brazo al moreno que va puteando contra todo dios mientras patea el pavimento. Kidd prefiere ahorrarse la escena y trepa al moreno sobre su hombro.

—¡Eustass Kidd bájame en este momento! —Gruñó el moreno bastante irritado, pero el nombrado lo ignora hasta estar de regreso al departamento, donde Beppo ha estratégicamente huido al interior de la alacena hasta que las aguas se calmen un poco.

Kidd arrojó el cuerpo del moreno a la cama, subiéndose sobre su cuerpo al ver su amago de huir nuevamente. Se quedan observando por un momento. Law tiene la respiración bastante agitada y le lanza una mirada irritada al pelirrojo, rendido a que no puede contra su fuerza. Por otro lado y por mucho que parezca tranquilo, la verdad es que Kidd se siente muy nervioso. Le es difícil enfrentarse a sus miedos después de una vida jurando y perjurando que no le tiene miedo a nada.

Así que se quita la playera de golpe y se queda quieto frente al moreno, el cual parece calmarse ante esa acción.

El silencio es denso y ninguno es capaz de decir nada.

Law se pierde en los relieves de cada marca en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, en la curva de sus músculos y la sensación de suavidad a pesar de haber tantas cicatrices desperdigadas por esa palidez. Lo que más le molesta al mayor no es el estúpido motivo por el cual Kidd se ha comportado como una niña puritana –que también es un factor importante más no el principal- y es el pensamiento de que Kidd lo cree tan superficial para creer que le tomará importancia a las marcas de sus cuerpos.

Él siempre ha sabido la clase de persona que es el pelirrojo, la clase de vida que ha llevado a lo largo de esos años que, aunque no es muy respetable, es la forma en que él decidió vivir y no entiende por qué debería sentirse avergonzado de ello. Ahora el rumbo de las cosas ha tomado un camino diferente para los dos y eso debería ser lo único importante.

Así que comienzan a besarse, lento, saboreando el momento e intentando alejar de sus mentes las inseguridades y las tonterías que no tiene cabida ente los dos. Mucho tiempo atrás se les quedó la oportunidad de oponerse a lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos y, siendo sinceros, por mucho que realmente se hubieran opuesto, quizás las cosas hubieran tenido el mismo resultado. Porque conocerse fue tan inevitable como el que ahora si quiera pase por sus mentes el alejarse del otro. No es necesidad ni obsesión porque esas dos cosas son pasajeras. Para el otro simplemente ya no hay más allá de ellos. Hay algo totalmente imperfecto en su combinación que la verdad es que es la mezcla perfecta.

La ropa se pierde en algún punto, tirada para todos lados mientras los labios de ambos intentan alcanzar más, dejar más marcas. Kidd descubre maravilla los tatuajes que se escondían en la piel de Law, delineando con sus labios cada curva y después mordiendo levemente, como si quisiera decir "mío" en cada una de sus acciones. El moreno recorre con sus dedos las marcas de violencia que cubren la piel y la vida de Kidd, besando y adorando porque todo ello es parte del pelirrojo y el ama cada uno de esos fragmentos que lo conforman. Lo acepta como desde la primera vez que acepto que se metiera tan hondo en su vida.

Kidd continúa bajando hasta perderse entre las piernas morenas y bien torneadas del mayor, besando sus muslos y volviendo a subir hasta descubrir el lugar que pronto le recibirá.

Le prepara rápido y decidido, intentando ensanchar lo más que se pueda la pequeña abertura que recibirá su miembro palpitante que duele entre sus piernas. El moreno se deshace en gemidos y con un sonidillo que parece al de un animal herido, saca los dedos de su interior e invierte las posiciones, observando desde arriba los cabellos rojos que contrastan con sus sabanas blancas mientras restriega entre sus nalgas el pene de Kidd.

Law se deja caer sobre el miembro aunque aún no se siente demasiado listo. Las ganas le queman por dentro y el dolor le hace retorcerse un poco, pero no detiene nunca sus movimientos, balanceándose poco a poco en el erguido miembro y masturbándose un poco hasta sentir hasta lo más hondo cada centímetro de carne dura.

Son apenas unos segundos lo que cada uno se permite para acostumbrarse cuando comienza a moverse de nuevo. Kidd baja y sube sus caderas mientras ve a Law subir y bajar por su miembro. Le toma fuerte por sus caderas, las que casi puede cubrir con sus manos debido a lo delgado que es el moreno, y comienza a embestir con fuerza, dejando que el mayor sienta cada centímetro de su pene salir lentamente para volver embestir con dureza, deleitándose con esos jadeos ahogados en su garganta.

Kidd invierte posiciones porque, aunque disfruta mucho de la vista del cuerpo moreno montado sobre el suyo, con Law acariciando su propio pene con deleite, la verdad es que de esa forma no puede besar y marcar tanto como le gustaría. Así que esta vez es él quien queda arriba, entre las piernas del moreno, arremetiendo sin piedad para escuchar más de sus gemidos que, de algún momento, suenan como "Kidd, Kidd", y eso es genial porque no son los odioso "Eustass-ya" que también tienen su encanto, pero él es Kidd y quiere que ese sea el único nombre que Law recuerde en un largo, largo rato.

El mayor enreda como puede sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo, gimiendo a propósito en su oído para llevarlo al borde del placer mientras él se siente desfallecer en esos brazos y esos labios que están consumiéndole de a poco.

Notan el final aproximarse cuando los movimientos de caderas de ambos se vuelven erráticos y sus bocas de funden nuevamente en un beso que no termina ni siquiera cuando Kidd se derrama por completo en el interior del mayor y éste, masajeando con fuerza su propio miembro, se deja ir entre sus cuerpos importándole poco lo pegajosos que quedarían después.

Se separan mucho, mucho tiempo después, cuando sus pulmones arden ante la falta de oxigeno que el beso no les deja recuperar con normalidad después de toda esa actividad física. Kidd se tumba al lado del mayor sin dejar de abrazarle y se aferra a su cuerpo como todas las noches, envolviéndole con su calor hasta casi sacarle el aire, aunque Law nunca objeta nada al respecto.

Podría sentirse en la situación la falta de palabras románticas, pero el momento es de por si demasiado perfecto para los dos que algo como eso sería totalmente innecesario porque, a su manera, saben que se quieren. Si no hace mucho que habrían abandonado ese intento de relación.

Se quedaron dormidos casi al instante, completamente satisfechos y felices de que, al final, las cosas encajaran a la perfección entre ellos.

**21**

Obviamente y viviendo en su idílico mundo de recién casados –como a Shachi le gustaba burlarse- olvidaron el pequeño detalle llamado Doflamingo y las visitas sorpresas a su querido y único hijo. Pero Kidd había vivido situaciones realmente difíciles en su vida como para que un hombre con un estrafalario abrigo de plumas rosas viniera a intentar amedrentarlo.

Así que cuando el padre de su novio se sentó frente a él con aire amenazante y preguntó:

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo?

Con toda honestidad, Eustass Kidd respondió:

—Follarmelo, como todas las noches.

Trafalgar Law nunca había visto reír a Crocodile tanto como aquella noche, ni a su padre tan blanco como su bronceada tez le permitía.

La sonrisa complacida de Kidd duró semanas.

* * *

En fin, quizás nos veamos en algún otro fic... o quizás no (?) :v

Gracias a quien se tome la molestia de dejarme un comentario, lo aprecio mucho.


End file.
